1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer vibration isolating apparatus for damping vibration of a printer and preventing the vibration from the printer from prevailing over other associated instruments during printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use of a computer appliance representative of an office-automation machine, a printer operated by the host appliance is usually located in its vicinity. In this case, for example, a mount table having a structure for mounting the printer on the top portion of a main unit of a computer or a display unit is used for effective utilization of the space, i.e., the dead space above such a unit, or a table is used to place both the printer and the unit on a common plane thereof.
In operating a printer, especially a dot printer, reciprocating movement of a printing head causes lateral vibration. If the above-mentioned printer and the host appliance are located one above the other by means of the mount table, frames constituting the mount table laterally vibrate as if they were turned into springs, and particularly when the printer is mounted on the uppermost position of the mount table, it violently vibrates to a great extent. On the contrary, in case the printer and the host appliance are placed on the same plane of the table, the vibration of the printer also influences the host appliance, if not so badly as the above example. This matter is a problem to be solved.